iCan't See You
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE*The car came so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. The pain came faster. I passed out before the ambulance arrived. My name is Freddie Benson, and this is my story. *Seddie* All Told In First Point Of View!
1. The Crash

**A/N: **I had the urge to write an angst/tragedy type story, as well as iCarly. So this was born! The idea is kind of cliche, but hey! Oh, and just so you know, Sam and Freddie ARE indeed a couple in this, but Sam's still making fun of him and stuf, so shes still...herself. And, this is NOT a one-shot, but not as long as my other fic either.

**Pairings:** Sam / Freddie

**Summary:** The car was coming and I didn't see it until it was too late. It hit instantly. The car smashed right into me and I went up, I think I went right into the air and fell on top of the wind shield. I heard the shattering of glass. The pain came instantly.I passed out just as the ambulance arrived.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own iCarly.

* * *

**iCan't See You**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The car was coming and I didn't see it until it was too late. The lights were the first thing I saw, and I heard a noise, as if the car was trying to move to the side so it wouldn't hit me, but it was too close. It hit anyway.

Then the pain came.

It hit instantly. The car smashed right into me and I went up, I think I went right into the air and fell on top of the wind shield. I heard the shattering of glass, and winced. Some of it was sticking into my skin. My face had slammed right into the wind shield. Ow, I was pretty sure there were small bits of glass in my eye.

I felt a really bad pain in my head, like a really bad headache but worse, and my sides hurt, I think I definitely broke a few bones in that fall.

I heard a scream, most likely from the person in the car. It sounded female, but then there was nothing.

My headache, or whatever it was, was too much, and I felt sick. I passed out just as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

When I woke up, I groaned slightly. I felt a bit of pain, but that was to be expected. I was hit by a car, after all.

"Freddie?" I jumped at hearing a voice, but that jump made a wave of pain course through me and I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Freddie!" the voice said quickly. "I should've knocked or...something."

"It's...its alright," I said, the first words that came out of my mouth and my voice sounded hoarse...how long have I been asleep?

"Thank god you're finally awake. When Sam and I saw the news, we were worried sick! We came here as fast as we could."

It was then I knew who it was talking to me. Carly. But she sounded different. Her voice was different.

"Carly...c-can I see Sam? Is she here?" I asked, my eyes not opening yet. Sam was the first thing I wanted to see.

"Yeah, she's just in the cafeteria," Carly replied and I felt like rolling my eyes. Same old Sam it sounded like to me. "I'll go get her, she doesn't even know you're awake yet. She'll be ecstatic." With that, I heard the sound of a door closing and I sighed.

I leaned back into the bed, and was starting to drift when I heard the door slowly start to open. I just laid there, pretending to be asleep in case it was a nurse or something. But it wasn't.

"Fredweird?" A small smile came onto my face, ruining the illusion that I was pretending to be asleep. "So you are awake." I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief, before hearing her walk over towards the bed. I didn't hear anymore, but I suddenly felt a pair of lips on my own and I immediately kissed back. The kiss was gentle and soft, only lasting for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Thnak god....you loser, you had me worried sick!"

I let a small smile come onto my face again. I felt my bed go down slightly, so Sam must be sitting on it. I felt her take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Freddie," she said softly. Her voice sounded different too. I couldn't place it. She just sounded older, I guess. But I knew it was her. No one else called me Fredweird...no one. "...Open your eyes."

Slowly, and hesitantly, I have no idea why, I opened my eyes. I was waiting to see the whiteness of the room come into focus. I was waiting to see Sam. I was waiting to see the one thing I wanted to see most.

I was waiting, but I didn't see anything.

**A/N:** See? I told you I was in the mood to be evil, and to Freddie. :3 Awww, well. Review. Continue or not? The next chapter is gonna have two shockers, for you guys and especially Freddie.


	2. Time Goes By

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed. :) I'll start the next chapter now, and here's the real shocker. Oh, and Sam's a bit OOC this chapter. But who wouldn't be, finding out your boyfriend is blind?

* * *

**iCan't See You**

** Chapter 2: Time Goes By **

* * *

I started to panic, blinking several times. Sam was silent, but I knew she was still there because of the weight of the bed. "S-Sam?" I asked, my voice hoarse, but she could hear the fright in it. I know she could. I was petrified.

"I...I'll go and get a nurse," Sam said and that was the last thing I heard from her before I heard footsteps rushing out. She must of seen something too, because she sounded scared.

"Hmm." A few minutes later, a nurse, a female one, was sitting at my bed side doing some kind of tests. I could tell Sam was in the room, I just didn't know where. I was glad, I really didn't want her to leave right now. I know I sounded like a chicken but hey, I guess anyone has a right to be in this situation, right?

"What's wrong with him, doc?" I could hear Sam's voice, and couldn't help the small smile that came onto my face. But what the nurse said next made it fall instantly.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Puckett, that Mr. Benson here, is blind."

I heard no reaction from Sam whatsoever. It was hard, I wanted to see her face, but couldn't. All I saw was black.

"Is...is it permanent?" she whispered.

The nurse stood up. "I don't know yet. We'll have to do further testing to find out," the nurse bid Sam farewell before leaving. I thought Sam might follow her out, but I didn't hear a second pair of footsteps behind her. She stayed.

I swallowed the lump that started to form in my throat. Damn it, no! I wouldn't cry, especially not in front of Sam. She already thought I was weak. Running from hobos, getting hit by cars, getting blinded....

I blinked my eyes furiously, feeling them starting to sting with tears. It was as if I was trying to demand them to let me see. I stiffened when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"S-Sam?" I whispered hoarsely, and felt her lips on mine again. Like last time, the kiss was sweet, gentle and soft. I could feel her hand going into my hair. Since when did Sam grow a soft side?

"It's gonna be alright, Benson," I heard her say softly, blinking unseeing eyes as I felt her hand resting on my left cheek. "If it's not permanent, we'll help you see again. And if it is..." she paused, I could tell she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. But instead of finishing it I felt her hugging me tighter, and another lump formed in my throat. I was so close to crying, but I refused. I didn't want to cry in front of her. She already thought I was weak.

I felt a hand smoothing out my hair, and it sounded like she was smiling, if only a bit, as she spoke. "Freddie," she spoke softly. "It's okay to cry, you know."

It was as if something had broken inside me, because the minute she said that, I felt tears forming in my eyes again. I hated feeling and looking so weak in front of her, while she was so strong and courageous. But still, I cried.

It felt nice, being held. I wasn't crying loudly, but there must of been a lot of tears because I felt Sam's shirt starting to get wet. I blushed slightly from embarrassment, but she oddly didn't seem to mind. She hadn't punched my arm yet, so I take that as a good sign. She kept my head resting on her shoulder, and I let myself cry, not able to stop until the last tear had been shed.

I blinked my unseeing eyes up at Sam, wanting to ask something that I had been wondering for a while. When I was sure I had calmed down enough so I could ask the question and she would understand it, I took a deep breath.

"Sam... how long was I asleep?"

My voice was still hoarse, man did I need some water. But water could wait. I wanted to know this first.

I could really feel Sam tense up. She gently let go of me and placed my head back onto the pillow slowly. She sat on the edge of my bed again, taking hold of my hand. I had no idea why she was being this way, I figured I had only been unconscious for a few days at least. It couldn't be anything more, right?

"Freddie...I'm not sure how to tell you this but," I heard her take a deep breath in as well before letting it out. "The doctors tried everything they could to save your life that night. The fact that you're even still alive, talking to me is a miracle according to them," I didn't see it, but Sam had wiped a tear from her eye as she said this. "They weren't sure when you were going to wake up after the surgery, and when you hadn't woken up for at least three days, they were afraid you were in a coma. They did some tests, and it proved you had indeed gone into a coma, Fredward." My mind was swirling with so many thoughts by this point, I barely registered the fact that Sam sniffed every now and then, as if on the verge of tears. That was not like Sam. She never cried. "Freddie....you've been in a coma for three years."

I blinked again, laying there, tensing instantly. "What? B-But, when Carly came it, it sounded like it's only been a few hours!"

"She was probably only trying not to worry you so soon after you had woken up," Sam told me, and I felt her take one of my hands. "We heard of the crash on the news, and when we saw that you were a victim... I..." she took another deep breath. "I don't know. Something felt different. I just knew I had to get to you as soon as I could."

"What about my mother?" I asked. Of all things that popped into my mind, she was one of them.

I heard a small laugh. "She's been spending a lot of time with Spencer lately. When she found out you were in a coma, she took it worst of all I think. She went into some sort of shock, the doctors said. Spencer was the one to knock her out of it."

"But she's okay now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She'll be more than happy to hear her little Fredward is awake," I heard her tease slightly, making a slight baby voice, and I couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment.

This was a lot of information to take in, and Sam must of figured that too, because she hadn't told me anything else. She sat on my bed for a few moments, thinking I guess, before she turned to me.

"Are you hungry or thirsty at all, Freddie?" was her first question. I nodded quickly.

"Thirsty," I replied, my voice hoarser from using it quite a bit after not using it in over three years. Sam leaned over to kiss my cheek before starting to walk out. "I'll be right back with some water then."

I nodded, relieved to have been finally getting something to soothe my slightly sore throat.

**TBC**

**A/n:** Betcha didn't see that one coming, didja? Thank you for all your kind reviews, keep them coming it makes me update that much faster. Yes, the whole story will be told in Freddie's point of view. It's the first story I've ever written where the whole thing is written in first point of view, so yeah. :) Enjoy it from Freddie's perspective. This will be updated along with iHave Been Bitten, which is sadly almost finished. I don't PLAN on going over 20 chapters, but if it happens, hey. :)

Later Days.


	3. Mom and Sam

**A/N:** Next chapter's here! I hope to update IHBB today too. But for now, enjoy this one! :)

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 3: Mom and Sam**

* * *

I wasn't allowed out of the hospital until we got some tests done on my eyes. But they already did tests on me before, not eye tests though, and they said it was some sort of miracle, because in a few hours I would be perfectly fine and ready to go home, I just had to take it easy for a while. Easy for them to say.

Sam stayed with me the whole time. I had finally gotten the water I needed to soothe my sore throat. I thought she would at least have school or something to go to but she told me she hadn't even considered going to college, especially not after the accident. But Carly, being the perfect student she had been before, was attending college. She hadn't taken the accident nearly as bad as Sam, I could tell. But she did seem happy to see me awake again.

The day wasn't nearly finished when I had first woken up when my mom burst into the room. My head had been resting in Sam's lap and I was close to falling asleep with the feeling of her hand in my hair, so I was startled when I heard the door open. Sam stopped her hand movements.

There was silence in the room, and it started to make me feel uncomfortable. They were both looking at me, I knew that much. Even though I couldn't see, I could practically feel their eyes staring a hole into my skull.

Before I knew it, I was enveloped in such a tight hug I could barely breath. That was how I knew it was my mom. No one else I knew hugged me like that.

"Oh! Oh you're finally awake, my little Fredward!"

I heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room, and I wasn't sure who it was, just that my mom was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Mom..." I gasped. "Can't...breathe..."

My mom instantly pulled away, but I still felt her hand on my shoulder. She was sniffling, so it wasn't too hard to tell she was crying. I heard a pair of footsteps leave the room, followed by another, then another. I guess they left me alone with her.

She fussed over me for a good fifteen minutes until I told her I was tired and needed rest. You may think that's funny for someone who was in a coma for three years and got plenty of rest, right? Well, haha, I'm still tired. She kissed me on the cheek, hugged me just as tight as when she came in, and left. I just knew I was in for a tic bath when I got home.

I heard talking just outside my door, but it was muffled so I assumed the door was closed. I frowned, trying to concentrate on what it was they were talking about. I wasn't too sure. But I finally managed to hear a few words.

"He's awake..."

"...it's a miracle..."

"I don't know what..."

The rest of the words were muffled, and then I strangely heard...crying. I blinked. Feeling my way around, I couldn't stand it any longer. I made my way out of bed, swinging my legs over the edge and slipping my feet into conviently placed slippers. I felt around for anything that I might bump into, blinking unseeing eyes as I wobbly made my way towards what...well, what I hoped was the front door. I found myself looking for a knob minutes later, and finally finding it, my suddenly shaking hands turned the knob, as if I was afraid to find out what was on the other side.

The talking stopped the minute I opened the door. I stood there, wanting to see what was going on but knew I couldn't. I was ready for scolding or something on how I shouldn't have gotten out of bed so soon after I had just woken up, but that didn't happen.

Instead, in about two minutes, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and bring me close to something warm. Then I heard sniffles and crying.

"You...sould...be...in bed...dork."

I blinked several times. Was Sam crying? That wasn't like her at all. I don't ever remember seeing her cry, except for that one time I walked in on her and Carly talking and she screamed at me.

I gently wrapped my arms around her, I felt her hold me tighter, closer to her. But it wasn't so tight it would hurt me. Sam must of taken us back to the room, because I heard the door open, and she guided me inside before the door shut again.

We went to sit on the bed, and this time, I held her. She was silent now, but I could feel my shirt getting a bit wet. So she was still crying...

Feeling with my hands, I reached one into her hair and started to run my fingers through it gently. I heard a sniffle from her every now and then. A few minutes of silence passed before she started to talk again.

"Dammit, I hate crying..." I heard her say, and it made me laugh slightly. I didn't see this, but my laugh made Sam smile. Just a bit. "We're going to get you home soon, Fredward. You can count on that."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Sam's soft side's really showing isn't it? I would think that even she would cry at knowing her boyfriend was in a coma and finally woken up after three years, don't you? Review!


	4. Home At Last

**a/n: **Thank you for all the reviews! I also have the sequel to iHave Been Bitten Up. It's called iLose Control. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Home At Last**

* * *

After they finished testing me, I was allowed to go home and get out of the hospital garments. I hated the outfits they made you wear, in fact I hated hospitals all together. I was glad to be out of there when the time came.

Sam helped me back home, my mom was busy and unable to take me, no matter how much she wanted to. They had done some more tests on my eyes, but I didn't know the results. I didn't know if I would be blind forever, or not. I hoped I wouldn't be, I almost forget what Sam looks like and it's only been a few days.

Sam guided me towards the Bushwell Plaza. I guess mom still lived there even after the accident. She held onto my arms, helping me guide me away from anything dangerous, even something as simple as a crack in the ground.

I couldn't wait to get home, sleep in my own bed, but I knew I couldn't use my precious laptop, and the thought nearly killed me. I loved being on the laptop, and doing the camera and tech stuff for iCarly. I guess that was out of the question for me now.

"What's up, Freddison?" she asked softly as she must of seen the saddened look on my face. I shook my head back and forth. "Nothing. I'd rather not talk about it."

Sam sighed, probably because she wasn't going to get anything out of me. "We're here. You'd rather do the elevator, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Too soon to even think about doing the stairs. Sam guided me towards the elevator. I heard snoring on the way, so I figured Lewbert must be asleep at his desk. I heard Sam press the up button before returning to holding my arm.

She wasn't like I remember her at all. She wasn't nearly as pushy and agressive anymore, even though she still gave a good punch every now and then. She had...almost a possessive side when it came to me. I didn't really understand why, either.

When the elevator arrived, she guided me inside and pressed the button as the doors closed. Then, as the elevator came up, I felt her lips on mine. I could tell we were the only ones in the elevator because there were no other sounds other than the music. I kissed her back, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close as the elevator went up all the floors. I heard her soft moan as I nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and got entrance into her mouth, starting to explore it with my tongue just when the elevator doors opened.

Sam hesitantly broke the kiss and panting, she took my arm again and lead me out. There were no words exchanged between us after that as she lead me to my apartment. I still don't know how she's able to get in, maybe mom gave her a key?

"Do you want your bed or the couch?" she asked me, wrapping her arms around mine again. I shrugged. "Bed is fine." She guided me into my room, and over to my bed. She stood me against the edge so I knew where I was, close enough to sit down and not fall. I did, and she helped me get in.

It certainly felt nice, being in my own bed after so long.

I felt Sam sitting next to me, but I gestured for her to lay down beside me. She must of been hesitant, because it took her a few moments, but she did, moving in closer to me. I felt my arm wrap around her waist and she moved in even closer.

Sam sighed next to me, and I felt her head going and resting on my chest. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I did miss you, Freddork."

"You did...?" I asked. Sam Puckett, admitting that she missed me? What was the world coming to?

"Of course," She said, lightly punching my arm. "I really did think you were going to be..." she trailed off, as if not figuring out the right words. I tightened my grip on her slightly.

"Don't think about that," I told her. "I'm here now, I'm awake, and I'm here to stay. Got it?"

In response, Sam leaned up and kissed me again. She must of missed me, I don't ever remember kissing her so much in the same day before.

After a while, silence fell between us. It was a comfortable silence. I felt her head resting on my chest, and light breathing. She was close to being asleep. So was I. My eyes were closed, what was the point in opening them?, and Sam was tucked comfortably under my arm.

I don't think I've ever felt so peaceful and happy before as I did right then.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter! :) And more Seddie. Aren't you happy? =] I will most likely take a little break soon. Non-stop writing for at least two weeks is a little much, dontcha think? Especially when you finished a fanfic in seventeen days, and there's seventeen chapters to it. Review, and Later Days.


	5. I Love Sam

**A/N:** Another chapter. I didn't have school today, so I get kinda slow with typing. I spent most of the day reading Seddie fics. :P Anyway, thanks for the reviews, continue to leave 'em, and enjoy this!

* * *

**  
iCan't See You **

**Chapter 5 I Love Sam**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling just as peaceful as I had the night before. I felt Sam's head resting on my chest, and with my hand, felt around until it was running through her hair gently. I don't remember Sam having much of a soft side before. I wonder what she went through when I was in a coma. I hated the fact that I left her for three years. At least she had Carly to look after her. From what I learnd about her, her mom wasn't going to be much of a help in that.

Since I couldn't see her, I merely kept my eyes closed. I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I didn't. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a sigh from underneath me. "Sam?" I whispered after a moment.

"Mmm..." was the only response I got, before I felt her snuggle in closer to me. We were never this close before, at least not that I remember. Maybe part of my memory was destroyed when I fell into a coma.

"Sam?" I whispered again, leaning down and gently brushing my lips against her forehead.

"Mmm....I'm sleeping."

I managed a small grin. "How can you be sleeping if you just talked to me?"

I heard a groan from underneath me and my grin turned into a soft smile. "Morning, idiot." She murmured. So, I guess some things haven't changed.

"Morning," I said quietly, my hand still in her hair, running through it a bit. She sighed, and I didn't know it, but she looked up at me.

"I thought yesterday might have been a dream."

I frowned. "What? Why did you think that?"

"Freddork, you got hit by a car, and then landed in a coma, which you've been in for three years. Then suddenly you wake up and you're fine. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out that that had all been a dream," I heard her tell me and I smiled softly.

"What?" she asked when I continued to smile.

"....When did this soft side of yours come out to play?"

I felt a light punch in my arm, and winced. "I don't have a soft side, Benson. Take that back."

I grinned, and I couldn't see it, but her eyes narrowed. "Then why were you all snuggly with me last night? You even helped me everywhere. I probably could've felt around and found my way, you know."

"Yah, and you might fall and get a concussion," Sam said with a shake of her head. "Think before you speak, idiot."

It felt natural talking to her again. Like nothing had ever changed. Except now they were twenty instead of seventeen. Three years had passed. This made me curious. What things had been happening since the accident?

A comfortable silence fell between us, until I decided to ruin it with speaking. "Hey, Sam?" I asked softly. I was given a "Hmmm?" in reply. "What's been happening while I was.... gone?"

I could feel Sam tense instantly, and another frown came. "Sam?" I asked.

"You must be hungry," she said suddenly as I felt her getting up. I shook my head. She wasn't getting away that easily.

"Oh no you don't," I said and sat up, wrapping my arms around her before pulling her into my lap. "What's so bad you can't tell me about?"

"I..." I heard her sigh, and she leaned into me. I frowned, my heart starting to beat quicker. Something was wrong.

"Sam...." I said softly.

"Carly and I....well, we're not exactly friends anymore," I heard her say, and even though I couldn't see, my eyes widened.

"What? Did you two have another argument?'

"It's not like the one about the t-shirt and concert tickets, dork," I heard her tell me. "This one is different."

"Well, what was it about?" I asked. She didn't have to tell me if she didn't want to, but when she did, I was even more surprised.

"You."

"Me?" I blinked.

"Yeah. One day, we were talkin', and she suddenly brought it up that we were dating. She wondered if I would wait for you if you were in a coma for a long time. I thought that was kind of odd. We talked more, and she admitted..." she paused after that.

"What? What did she tell you?" I asked, nearly about to jump off the bed in curiosity.

"That she loves you."

Sam went quiet. So did I. I sat there, as Sam tensed, I tightened my grip on her. "What? Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"She didn't know for sure, she said to me," I heard her say and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but it took me falling into a coma to make her feelings clear?"

Sam sighed, and rested her head on my chest. "I told her that I wasn't going to give you up, and she got all mad, saying that she'd find out if you still had that big crush on me when you woke up, and that all your feelings for me were an act."

I frowned. That didn't sound like Carly at all. But why did she like me? Me? Did all my years of pining and trying to win her affections finally pay off? Or was it the fact that I was already attached, with someone else, that attracted her to me? I was already betting on the second one when Sam spoke again.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I blinked, and Sam sighed.

"Do you still love Carly, Fredweird?"

I had to admit, I was pretty sure I had been in love with Carly all those years ago. She was beautiful, amazing, funny, perfect student, everythng about her was pretty much perfect. But that simple first kiss I had with Sam way back when changed everything.

_"And you swear we'll go back to hating each other as soon as it's over."_

_"Definitely. And we won't tell anyone?"_

_"No one."_

_"Well.......lean."_

"Freddie?" I heard Sam ask, bringing me out of my flashback. I shook my head.

"I love you, Sam," I told her softly, leaning down until my lips found hers. I didn't feel her responding right away, but she eventually leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You, you really do still love me?" I heard Sam ask, and I had never wanted to look in her eyes so much as I did right then. But I knew I couldn't.

"Of course," I told her, tightening my hold on her. "But, I have a question."

She tensed again. "What... what is it?"

"Carly was happy to see I had woken up, you two were acting friendly then, right?''

"Just because you didn't know yet," Sam replied. "She and I both agreed on that much, since you weren't around for our fight we'd pretend until I told you."

I sighed. A lot had changed in three years, hadn't it?

"But..."

"But what?" I raised an eyebrow.

I felt a light peck on my lips, and after what she said then, I was unsure for a minute if this was really Sam Puckett I was holding in my arms.

"You're all I need."

**A/N:** Seddie much for you? =] I just get more and more obsessed with the pairing, and it doesn't help if I'm listening to Running Away by AM, does it? :P Anyway, review the longer chapter! :) Later Days.


	6. Pancakes and Milk

**A/N:** Another chapter, cause I'm having fun writing this. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 6**

**Pancakes and Milk**

* * *

"You hungry?" I could hear Sam ask me after a few minutes had passed, but her voice sounded like it was far away. Guess that was because I had been seconds away from falling asleep, so I hadn't realized I was hungry until she brought it up. I nodded.

"Pancakes okay? It's pretty much the only thing I know how to make," she said, and I nodded again.

"Sure, pancakes are cool."

I heard her laugh slightly and felt her getting up off the bed. I missed the warmth already. I felt her lean over and kiss my cheek. "I'll be back soon," she said before she left the room.

I just sat there in the bed. What more was there to do?

A few minutes later, I smelt the wonderful smell that was pancakes. The scent was coming closer, and I heard the door creak open. "Freddork? You still awake?"

"Mmm....sort of."

I felt the side of my bed go down a bit, so Sam was sitting on it. Then a few seconds later, the smell of pancakes got really strong.

"Open."

"Sam, I think I can feed myself," I told her.

"Yeah, but I don't want maple syrup all over those bed sheets because I'll end up having to wash them," Sam rolled her eyes. "So open."

I sighed, opening my mouth. Sam stuck the fork in along with the piece of pancake. This went on for a few moments, until I became thirsty. She handed me a glass of milk, letting me drink that by myself at least. Then she went right back to feeding me the pancakes.

"Full yet?" she asked, sounding surprised. But hey, I hadn't eaten in over three years, what was a guy supposed to do?

"Almost."

"Good, cause that was your fourth one, and I ain't makin' another batch."

I rolled my eyes. Same old Sam, even if she did show her real self sometimes around me. I liked that.

After my fifth and last one the plate was apparentely empty, but I was full anyway and finished the glass of milk. I simply sat back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. I could feel Sam staring at me even though I couldn't see it.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh.... I... How did you know I was staring?"

I shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Uh huh..." I could hear footsteps before the sound of a door closing could be heard, and sighed, figuring Sam had probably left to wash the dishes.

When she didn't come back after twenty minutes or so, I figured maybe she had went to watch tv or something. But then as I leaned back comfortably into the blankets, I felt that I needed to go to the bathroom.

Great...

I put my feet over the edge of the bed, and start to get up. I was a bit wobbly at first, and sighed when I fell right back down onto the bed. I know I haven't walked in three years too, but come on, I wasn't that weak, was I?

"Freddork, what the hell are you doing?!" I heard footsteps rushing over, and I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist, helping me sit up. "Why in the world--"

"I have to go," I told her. "Go... you know..."

"Ew, gross. No details, please. But you could've called for me," she sighed and in the end helped me over to the bathroom. I stumbled a lot, and I was starting to feel weaker all the time, especially when she was there to catch me. It was supposed to be the other way around, right? I was supposed to be the strong one, helping her.

When I was done, she helped me back in bed. I would of asked for my laptop, but what good would it do? I couldn't see what I'd be doing. So I simply stared ahead of me.

"Okay, Fredweird, you're starting to freak me out," Sam said to me as she sat down next to me. "What's up?"

"What d'you mean? There's nothing to do but stare at nothing."

"....But..... it's creeping me out. You're like a zombie or something."

I chuckled. "Sorry, but what else is there to do?"

She paused. I could tell she had no way to answer that.

But then, I couldn't either. I couldn't do what I would usually do; go on my laptop, help with iCarly, any tech stuff in general, really. I couldn't do...any of it.

I am blind.

---

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! :) Fast update too. This is also gonna be finished, btw. All my iCarly ficcies will.


	7. See You Again

**A/N**: Besides seeing New Moon, today was a crappy day. I got a killer headache, couldn't find the CD I wanted, felt like I was going to be sick, and just feel all depressed right now. I hope you all had a better day than I did.

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 7 See You Again**

* * *

I could hear the television on, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. My head was comfortably resting on Sam's shoulder, my eyes closed. I could feel her hand running lazily through my hair, but I knew she was paying more attention to the television than she was to me. I didn't really care, though. I wasn't really interesting, anyway.

"You didn't hear anything about the tests they did on my eyes, did you?" I asked after a while, and I didn't see it, but she shook her head sadly.

"No," she replied. "They said it would be a while... a few days at the most, before they found the results they were looking for."

I sighed. A few days of wondering whether I'm permanently blinded or not. I frowned, and I could feel the hand running through my hair again.

"Don't worry, Benson, if the doctors can't find a way, I will."

I had to smile at her determination, but there was no way she could beat doctors, and that's what I told her.

"You don't know me well at all, then, dork," I couldn't see it, but she rolled her eyes before I felt her lips on mine again. Ever since I had gotten home from the hospital, every time she kissed me felt different. Part of it was the fact that I was blind. The kiss felt more intense, more full of love, I knew my senses and maybe emotions had been powered up, you could say, when I realized my eyesight was gone. My sense of smell had gotten way better, and even though I was still a bit wobbly on my feet, I had been able to find my way out of the bathroom without falling at all.

Even though I couldn't see her, when she paused, I knew she wanted to ask me something. See, I told you things had changed since I discovered I could no longer see. "What is it?"

"What are you on about now?"

"You want to ask me something. Go on, what is it?"

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I feel different now. I can't explain it. I just had a feeling."

I couldn't see her raised eyebrow. I couldn't see her, who, out of all things, I wanted to see most before I forgot what she looked like completely. "Well, you're right. There is something."

"Well then, as I said before.... what is it?"

She sighed. "What do you really see, when you're blind? I mean, I know it's obvious you can't see anything, but it's not just darkness...is it?"

I shook my head. "It's like a never ending darkness that even if I turn on a night light, I couldn't see it."

When I felt both of her arms wrap around me, bringing me close to something warm, I was slightly surprised, because even before, Sam rarely hugged.

"Sam?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I was rewarded with a 'hmmm', before I replied, "What do you look like now?"

She must of been surprised, I know I would be. But then I didn't see her frown either. It was as if the fact that I was really in fact blind was finally registering in her mind.

"Well, my hair is the same, but longer," I heard her reply. "You'll never see dye touch these locks." I had to smile at that. "Uh, I'm taller, obviously, about 5'7 the last time I checked. You're still shorter than me, by the way." I heard her add, and I rolled my unseeing eyes. "I'm a bit tanner, I went to the beach a lot in the summer. I couldn't exactly go to Carly's anymore, could I?" I nodded in understanding, trying my best to picture her now from the description.

It would never be as good as seeing the real her, which I so wanted to see again.

"Sounds...nice," I said a bit awkwardly not really sure what to say. Hey, even if we were a couple, I still might get a punch in the arm for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, right?

I heard her chuckle and she hugged me tight. "You really wanna know what I look like, don't you?"

"I don't wanna just know. I wanna see."

I didn't see her frown, but I did feel her squeezing me tight. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see me again soon."

**A/N: **Short, but I'm tired. I'll work on a new chapter tomorrow at school, and you'll see it soon. :) But for now, enjoy this.


	8. The Result

**A/N:** New chapter. Enjoy.

---

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 8 The Result**

It had been a week at least before the final test results had come back from the tests that they had done on my eyes. I hadn't expected it to take that long. Sam drove me to the hospital, my head leaning over and resting on her shoulder for most of the car ride. My mom followed us in another car. I was surprised she hadn't taken a ride with us, but maybe she was finally starting to cut me some slack. Or maybe this was the calm before the storm.

"Freddie? Freddie, wake up we're here," I told her, and I blinked. I was close to falling asleep and I hadn't really realized it. Oh well. Sam helped me out of the car, and when my mom parked, she instantly ran over to us and nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Mom, a guy's gotta breathe," I managed to gasp out before she let go of me. we went in to the hospital together. It was quite a wait to actually get in, like half-an-hour. I was resting comfortably on the couch in the waiting room, snuggled up to Sam. Before, Sam was never one for displays of public affection, but she must of changed a lot over the past three years.

I hadn't changed much, besides my appearance and the fact that I was blind. I still loved Sam, still obsessed with technology even though I couldn't use it. I so hoped the doctors would tell me I would see again, because that would make me happy, to know that eventually I would see Sam again.

"Ah, Mr. Benson," I heard a female voice greet us as me, Sam, and my mom were waiting. "And you two are-?"

"Family," Sam interrupted, and I had to smile.

"Alright. Please, follow me."

Sam helped me up, but I could tell mom wanted to help me as well. However, Sam took care of me so she wouldn't have to. We walked into a white room. How do I know this? All hospitals, no matter where they are, what time, what country, what city, everywhere in the hospital was white. Sam gently sat me down in a chair, and went around behind me, resting her hands on my shoulders. I reached up one of my hands to hold hers, and I don't know where my mom was in the room, but I knew she was there.

"I have some good news, and some bad news," the doctor said to us. i was surprised that my doctor was a woman, but hey, I guess there were a few woman doctors in the world. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news first," I told her.

"That's usually what most people say," I heard the doctor say before she flipped through some papers. "From the tests we've done, we've figured out you will be blind for some time. The good news is, it's not permanent. But the bad news is, we're just not sure when you'll see again."

My heart nearly leapt into my throat, and I squeezed Sam's hand. I was going to see again!

"Is there a way to figure out how long before he gets his sight back?" I heard Sam ask, and the doctor sighed.

"That, I'm not sure, we could try some more tests if Mr. Benson was up to it. There's no way we can speed up the process, it all depends on Mr. Benson."

Sam wrapped her other arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug from behind. After a short talk with the doctor, I left, feeling numb. The doctor had scheduled more tests for next week. Sam held me nearly the entire way out, but I felt her tense around me as we exited the hospital.

"Sam?" I asked, not being able to see what she saw. But then, I knew.

"Freddie!" I felt a new pair of arms wrap around me as Sam took a step back. It was Carly. I swallowed. "You look well. How are you feeling?" She ignored Sam for the minute, she probably thought I didn't know about their little spat yet.

Well, I did. Sam tells me everything.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks," I told her, and she squeezed me tight.

"I was so worried, you were in the hospital for so long!" I heard her exclaim, and I forced a smile.

"Well, I'm fine now. The doctors said my blindness isn't permanent."

I didn't hear anything after that. I felt her tense, and she pulled away. She must not have known. I felt her leaning in closer, probably looking into my dull, lightless eyes.

"I didn't.... I'm sorry, Freddie, I didn't know."

"It's alright," I told her as I kept my forced smile on. "Sam's been helping me."

"Well.....that's good," I definitely heard the pause, the tenseness to her voice. She shook her head. "Well, I gotta get home. Spencer's expecting me home soon."

I was surprised she hadn't moved out of the apartment yet. After all, she was twenty, and iCarly was certainly not happening with what was going on between her and Sam. i was sure they could find someone else to do the tech stuff if they had wanted to keep it going. So, what was keeping her there, I wondered?

"Alright, well, bye Freddie!" I heard her say before she hugged me again. I hugged her back, and strangely enough, felt absolutely nothing, except for the fact that she had pressed her body too uncomfortably up against mine. I knew she was trying to see if I was still attracted to her.

I wasn't. I felt nothing.

**A/N:** Ooh, Freddie doesn't love Carly anymore. Wonder what Sam's reaction is? Find out next chapter. It might be up later today, I love writing this more than iLose Control but don't worry, that will be finished too.


	9. The Perfect Gift

**A/N: **Little bit of a lemon and a major cliffie at the end here. Not too much though, don't like it? Scroll down until the end of the lemon and continue on. It's really not that much, can't even be considered a lemon actually. Juicy, though. :P

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 9 **

**The Perfect Gift**

* * *

I woke up to find it really cold. I shivered, and felt a blanket wrap around me, keeping me warm. We were back home after my test results had been given. It was getting really cold. I hoped I wasn't getting sick, but it was probably just the season. It was getting close to Christmas, after all. I hoped that I would be able to see by then.

I hadn't spent a Christmas with Sam yet. We hadn't been together long before the crash happened, and then I was stuck in a world of darkness for three years with no way out.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"You're freezing," I felt a hand touch my forehead. "Hang on, I'll turn the heat up, maybe that will help." I heard her rush over to turn on the heat in our bedroom. It felt odd saying that. Our bedroom. We slept together every night in the same bed. She helped me if I needed to get up and use the bathroom or something, and we would lay back down, cuddling and falling asleep until morning. It was nice, and I had never felt so happy before. I always hated Sam, and now, it was like that never happened. She hadn't even made my life miserable lately. A few punches here and there yes, but nothing too serious. I was happy.

"You know, it's going to be Christmas in like, three weeks," I heard Sam bring it up, and I smiled. I'd always loved Christmas, especially doing all that stuff with my mom. I know Carly and Sam had both laughed at me that time when Mom came in and got me to sit on Santa's lap, but I couldn't care less. I loved doing that kind of thing with my mom. "Anything you want?" That much was obvious, I wanted to see. But I knew she meant material things, and I sighed. She ran a hand through my hair as she waited for me to speak.

"A camera," I told her, and I knew she was frowning. "For when I get my sight back, I mean." I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders and gave me a small squeeze. I still wasn't quite sure if this was really Sam Puckett. Is there such a thing as a personality transplant? It was like she had become a completely different person overnight. Well, overnight for me....three years for her.

"We'll see," she whispered, and I felt her lips on the top of my head. I smiled. I don't think she had ever been so nice to me in all my life.

"What about you?" I asked her, and I didn't know it, but she blushed.

"Oh ... well ... I hadn't really thought about it," she told me honestly and I smiled.

"Well, you better think fast, time's running out," I told her, reaching over and wrapping my arms around her, wiggling out of the blanket. I felt much warmer with the heat on now.

I leaned in and kissed her gently, feeling her responding instantly. I had to smile. My heart beat fast every time I kissed her, and I knew I loved her. I knew what to get her for Christmas. I knew it was corny, but I wanted to do it.

We spent a good few minutes kissing, my lips traveling down to her neck. I didn't need to see to know what to do here. I heard her sigh and felt her head go back, and I knew she was enjoying this.

"Freddie...." she panted slightly as I sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. I knew it was sensitive from her moans. She ran a hand through my hair. I could feel myself growing aroused, and Sam wasn't rejecting me because of my condition. Hey, I could still do this even if I was blind.

"Mmmm....Sam..." I gasped as I suddenly felt her hand on my crotch. I could just feel that she was smirking that smirk of hers as she ran her hand up and down. Oh....god....

"S-Sam, wait," I gasped, already feeling very aroused. I felt her go up to my eye level even though I couldn't see. "Are.... are you sure? I mean, neither of us have ever... what if-"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Sam told me, and I knew she was being completely honest. She reached her hand down to my crotch again and started rubbing. I twitched. Oh, the pleasure coursing through my body. I wanted to scream her name to the heavens.

"C-Could we wait?" I asked her. I didn't need to see to know she was frowning right now. "I... I want to see you while we do it, that's all." I told her. I felt her stop, as much as I wanted her to go on, I wanted to see her more. I felt her lips press against my cheek in a gentle kiss, and she nodded. Or at least, I guess she did.

"Of course we can wait," she told me. "Until you can see?"

I nodded. "Until I can see," I repeated.

We kissed again, this time lips on lips, and spent the rest of the cold, wintery day and night inside, cuddled up on the bed.

A few weeks later, I had everything planned. Christmas Eve would be the day. I had even been dreaming of how I would do it. It would amazing, and our lives would be perfect from that moment on. I was sure of it. And by that time, I would be able to see, or at least, I hoped.

I had asked mom to help me pick one out, because of my condition I couldn't exactly pick out the perfect ring. But mom said it would be one that she would definitely love. I kept it hidden somewhere safe until Christmas Eve.

I was home alone, in the apartment. Sam had gone out to get a bite to eat. Surprise, surprise. I was sitting on the couch. At least I could move from the bed to the couch. The tv was on, not that I was paying attention at all to it. That was when I heard the knock.

"Freddie?"

"Come in."

"Hey," it was Carly. She reached over and gave me a hug, rubbing her body dangerously up against my own again. I shivered a bit, and I could tell she was smiling. "How are you feeling? Where's Sam, shouldn't she be with you?"

"I told her to stop worrying about me for a while and go to get something to eat," I told her, and she laughed.

"Do you mind if I stay here until she comes back?"

I felt like I did. For some reason, it felt like I was cheating on Sam, even though we were doing nothing wrong. Well, Carly was. It was all her fault we couldn't be friends. She hurt Sam. She was just pretending to be mine and I pretending to be hers. I shook my head, giving a fake smile. "No, not at all."

"Great." Carly smiled, and leaned over to hug me. "I'm really glad you're okay, Freddie. It was.... strange, while you were ... gone."

I got curious. I wondered if she was hinting at the fight with Sam, but didn't ask. "Why?"

"Well, without you, iCarly just sort of... fell apart. We, Sam and I, both came to visit you at the hospital every day for a long time. But you did nothing, not even a single movement. I saw Sam holding your hand the entire time, but you looked so pale.... so.... lifeless. I've never seen you like that before and I never want to see it again," I heard her shiver. She failed to mention the fight with Sam, she must not know that Sam told me yet. "I was so relieved when I heard you woke up, because there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

My breath got caught in my throat. Was this what I was waiting for, for her to tell me that she liked me too?

"Freddie.... I know this is stupid, that it took me this long to realize it, but I'm in love with-"

"I think you better leave, Shay. _**Now**_."

I tensed, and I'm pretty sure Carly did, too. That was Sam's voice. My heart was pounding. I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to end well....

**A/N:** Dun dun dun. Am I just evil for you guys with cliffhangers or what? =] Some of my roleplaying friends say that I'm Satan's daughter I'm that evil to characters (not as an insult, just a joke type of thing obviously), what do you think? Am I evil? :O


	10. I Can't Wait

**A/N: **Ohmygod, I just figured out a really awesome/epic/evil ending for this story! You're all gonna hate me for it, I know. But hey. Or it could be an alternate ending! I'm just trying to figure out a way to get it to work, or even if I'll do it in the first place. .;

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 10 I Can't Wait**

* * *

I was visibly tense in my seat on the couch. I felt Carly getting up, my heart pounding like crazy.

"Sam, you're back ear-"

"Don't pretend to be nice to me, anymore, Shay. Freddie knows about our little fight."

"You told him!?" I heard Carly shout. Of course, they acted as if I wasn't even in the room. I sighed and stood up, wobbling a bit. Someone was instantly at my side.

"You still can't walk very good, can you Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I-I'm getting better," I told her honestly and felt her arms wrap around was glaring daggers at Carly, something I knew would have surprised me to see. "Don't you dare go near my man again."

"He doesn't love you, when will you see that?!" Carly told Sam, making my unseeing eyes widen. "He's just using you to get over me because he thought he didn't have a chance with me!"

I didn't hear a reply from Sam, but I felt her arms tighten around me. "....You bitch...." I had never heard Sam curse at her friend before. "Freddie does love me..... right? Right, Freddie? Tell her!"

I nodded, far from being relaxed in Sam's arms just yet. "I do love Sam, Carly." I felt her hold tighten on me even more, almost...possessive. I had to admit, I liked it. "I love her more than anything."

"How can you be sure? You're feelings for me could not have just gotten up and walked away over night!" Carly exclaimed. I shook my head.

"They didn't. They went away over time, after it finally dawned on me that I would never win your heart, after all my trying."

"So you just gave up and went into her awaiting arms?!" I flinched, Carly could be scary when she was angry.

"Stop....stop yelling at him, he's stressed enough as it is," I heard Sam tell Carly.

"You.... you can't just not love me anymore," I heard Carly whisper, and from the sounds of it, she was close to hears. I frowned, I hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I....I love you."

I felt Sam bring me close to her chest, and felt warm in her possessive embrace. I knew it was wrong to feel this way while Carly had run off in tears. I felt Sam helping me sit down on the couch and she sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Freddie....you weren't just saying that, were you?" I heard her asked, and frowned.

"Why would I say something I didn't mean?"

"I don't know... I just never heard you tell me that you love me before. It was a bit unbelievable."

"I do love you, Sam," I told her, leaning over and pressing my lips to hers gently. "Never doubt that."

I didn't know it, but she was blushing. "I... I love you, too, Freddie." She seemed to have forgotten all about her anger towards Carly, because now it was like that never happened. It was just the two of us.

I smiled. It felt like the perfect time to give her my gift, but I wanted to wait. Wait until Christmas Eve, then everything will be perfect. I would have my vision back in no time, and we would all be happy.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked me after a few moments of silence, and I nodded. I guess we were pretending like that just didn't happen. I shrugged, not really caring, and heard footsteps leaving the room.

I leaned back on the couch, almost asleep when about twenty minutes later, Sam came back with a sandwich. Before she even thought of feeding me, I took it gently from her hand and starting to eat. A sandwich was an easy thing to eat on my own, even blind.

I could feel Sam watching me, and it made me shift uncomfortably in my seat as I munched on my sandwich. I never liked it when people stared.

"You're eyes are different, you know," Sam pointed out to me after a while, and I rolled them in reply. Of course they were. They couldn't see.

"How?" I asked anyway.

"They're not full of light anymore," Sam replied, making me wonder how she even knew about that. She must watch me more than I thought. "They're dull, not like the light and life they usually have."

I finished eating my sandwich and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry. That will change soon."

"You're really hoping, aren't you?" I heard her ask me. I nodded.

"I can't wait to see again. Now that I know I will, I can't wait," I told her honestly, and leaned over, kissing her gently.

"What's the first thing you want to see when you open your eyes?, Freddie?" I heard the genuine curiosity in her voice, and smiled.

"You."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, next chapter I hope will be longer. I'm not good with writing long chapters, as you can probably tell.

Not much of a cliffhanger this time. I was trying to be a little nicer to you all. D Anyway, I might do the ending I thought of, I might not. I don't want to tell you it, it would give too much away. So for now, lie in wait.

Oh, and I have a question for you all: Do any of my iCarly fic readers know of the anime Inuyasha? I kinda want to do a crossover with it, but not in the way you'd expect. Of course it would be when this fic and iLose Control are finished that I would consider even publishing it, but what do you think? If you don't know anything about it and are curious, type in Inuyasha on wikipedia or google. It's an awesome anime.

Don't forget to leave a review! Later Days!


	11. The Proposal

**A/n:** The next chapter, and sorry to say, it's almost finished. One more chapter after this, the second one being the alternate evil ending. I decided to do it that way, so you guys won't kill me. Mmmkay? Okay. Then I'll work on iLose Control. I PROMISE. Cause I know you guys are just dying for me to update, right? And the last chapter to this might be a while, I'm trying to figure out how to do it.

Oh, and before you read this, please note that I have absolutely no idea about non-permanent blindness, or blindness at all for that matter. So this is made up.

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 11 **

**The Proposal**

* * *

Today was the day. My present for Sam was still hidden away. But now it was in my pocket.

I was sleeping peacefully in bed. My mother was home, already awake and making breakfast. The place was nicely decorated even though I can't see. There was a tree in the corner of the living room, also nicely decorated, and lots of decorations over the apartment that Sam, myself, and Mrs. Benson had put up. Sam wasn't there just yet, she was home I guess. She couldn't be at Carly's. I'm surprised mom let her stay this long, probably because was helping me so much.

It had been a while now since I woke up to find myself blind, but I was hoping when I opened my eyes today, I would be able to see Sam when I proposed. My mother has no idea when I'm going to do it, she was too in tears at the fact that her only son, her baby, was going to be married soon. If Sam said yes, of course. I hope she would.

When I felt myself waking up, I was scared. I didn't want to open my eyes. My heart was pounding, and I heard mom call me for breakfast. I could make it out of my room and down to the kitchen with no help, which was why she wasn't coming, but I couldn't. I was too scared. I wanted Sam to be the first thing I saw.

"Where's Sam?!" I called to her, and heard a reply of "Home," back to me. I asked her if she could get her for me, and I heard a definite pause in her voice, but she said she would as she called her on the phone.

"Okay, Benson, I'm here." I heard footsteps followed by the sound of the door opening about twenty minutes or so later. Then I felt someone sitting on the edge of my bed. It was Sam, I knew it. "You wanted me to be the first thing you saw, right?" I nodded. "So, here I am. Now, open your eyes."

I was very hesitant. Only because since things hadn't gone my way over the last three years, I was sure they wouldn't today. But slowly however, I opened my eyes again....

....and instantly shut them.

"Freddie?" Sam asked worriedly, instantly at my side. "What's wrong? Why'd you close them again?''

"The light....it hurt my eyes." I told her. Wait.... light?

Did that mean I could see, but my eyes were just not used to seeing the light?

"Sam, can you close the curtains?" I asked, and heard her walk over to the window. After hearing the curtains close, I slowly opened them again.

I saw her. She was beautiful. Longer, curly blond hair just like she said she had, still as natural as the last day I saw her. She indeed was tanner, and just...perfect...perfect. I could see. I could see her.

"Freddie?" Sam asked as she leaned in closer to me, noticing how much I was blinking. "Are you okay?"

I remained silent, instead of saying anything, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes widened, when she realized the light and life had returned to my eyes.

"You.....you can.... you can see me?" she asked, and I nodded. I could see everything, but she was what I wanted to see most.

She instantly wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back just as eagerly, wrapping my arms around her waist. I heard footsteps coming, probably my mom, but I didn't care that she saw us.

The footsteps rushed off quickly, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I kept my arms around her, but the kiss eventually had to stop. We had to breathe, right?

"Good," Sam said first after we broke the kiss. "Now you can see it when I punch you."

I rolled my eyes and heard mom calling me for breakfast again. We decided to spend the day together, which made it more perfect, because tonight would be the night I would ask her to marry me.

The day was mostly spent either watching tv, kissing, going on my laptop again, kissing, and who knows what else. But I loved every minute of it, because I could see again. I had almost forgotten what she looked like.

The sun was setting, and it was snowing out. We were outside. There was enough snow to make a snowman, and even though it was an apartment building so lots of people lived there, we made one anyway. That way everyone could see it.

We laughed, kissed, and had the most amazing time I can ever remember having with her that night. When it came almost too dark to stay outside, I made my move.

Just as she finished putting the nose on the snow man, I walked over to look at her. "Sam?"

She looked at me, and frowned, as if she knew there was something serious I wanted to talk to her about. My heart was pounding. I had no idea how to do this. I guess go by those corny romantic flicks I saw before.

"What is it, Freddie?" she asked. I gently took her hand in both of my own. She didn't know what I was doing yet, but her eyes widened when I got down on one knee, taking out a small box out of my pocket.

"We haven't been the best of friends at first," I began, looking up into her widening eyes. "But the friendship grew. After our first kiss," I saw her blush. "My feelings for you grew into more than just friendship. I knew I could no longer hate you. Because, I loved you. I meant it when I said it then, and I mean it when I say it now."

I took a small breath, and looked right up into her eyes, a small smile on my face. I wonder if she'd break my arm by using her full first name...

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

Sam's blue eyes were as wide as they could be. My heart was pounding wildly now, waiting for my answer, when suddenly she knelt down and threw her arms around my neck.

"My geek-dork, of course I'll marry you."

I smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger after taking it out of the small black box. She gasped as it went onto her left ring finger.

I was right. This was perfect. The most amazing moment of my life...our lives.

Once the ring was on her finger, I leaned over, and kissed her with all the passion I had for her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She wrapped her own around mine, and we continued kissing as the snow started to fall again.

**_*FIN*_**

**- - - - - - - -**

**A/N:** This is the real ending! I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter, the final, will be the alternate ending.


	12. Alternate Ending

**A/N:** And the evilness arrives! I had a feeling you'd all kill me for it, so I put it as an alternate ending. I still wasn't sure how to write this chapter, so here you go. Oh, and it's NOT in Freddie's point of view. =] If you're all confused at the beginning, sorry about that. It takes place at...well, you'll see.

* * *

**iCan't See You **

**Chapter 12 Alternate Ending**

* * *

The sound of sirens could be heard going past the Bushwell Plaza, around one o' clock in the morning. It was two months before Christmas, and a seventeen year old Freddie Benson could be found sleeping in his bed, looking like he had not a care in the world.

Hours passed without him waking. A few of them were spent tossing and turning in his sleep, but other than that, he stayed still, especially when the sun was starting to rise. He groaned when the sun hit his eyes, it even came through the curtains.

He opened his eyes and looked at his clock. By now it was eight o' clock am. He looked beside him, smiling as he remembered the night before. It was Christmas Day today, right?

But, his face fell when he didn't see Sam laying next to him as she had been last night. The bed didn't even have an indent in it on the other side, meaning she hadn't slept over at all. He frowned. What the...?

Getting up out of bed, he made his way over to the mirror, and his eyes widened. He wasn't taller. His hair was still the same, though. He was paler, and a bit thin. He was... he was...

He was seventeen again. But how? Wait.... no...

"Was that all just a dream?" Freddie asked himself, feeling his heart clench. "The crash too?"

His heart pounding, he shook his head. No, it couldn't be a dream. He got dressed quickly, and after going into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, ignoring his mother's pleas to take a tic bath before putting some new clothes on, he ran out the door and to the Shay's apartment.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said from her spot on the couch. Carly and Sam were both there, in their pajamas, and Freddie saw Girly Cow on the television. But, no....Carly and Sam weren't friends anymore, right?

"Hey, Fredweirdo," Sam said, not even glancing at him, her mind too focused on the tv. Freddie shook his head, bringing his hand up to hold it. No....no.... if the rest was a dream, he'd rather be dreaming forever than this!

"Freddie?" Carly asked in concern, walking over to him. He now had a blinding pain in his head as he started to back away. But now, Sam was up, looking curious, and actually concerned, making her way over to him.

"Freddork, what's up with you? You're acting...weirder than usual," she stated. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sam," she scolded before walking over to Freddie, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. He backed away. The touch felt so real. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Pain....pain in my head," Freddie told her.

"Here, come sit down on the couch, I'll get some aspirin," Carly said as she helped him over to the couch. He sat down and she quickly went to the bathroom to grab some aspirin.

His heart nearly shattered when he didn't see Sam's engagement ring as she sat down on the couch next to him. Was this proof that that had all been a dream? A very, very, good dream?

"Head any better?" she asked, but her vocie sounded far away. He groaned, letting his head go back onto the couch. "No."

"Want a cure for it?" she asked, looking right at him. Freddie looked at her, confused.

"What? But Carly just...."

"This isn't some headache you can cure with pills, dork. All you have to do is.... wake up."

Freddie's eyes shot open. He was staring up at the ceiling of his own room, panting heavily, sweat dripping all over.

"Oh, thank god," Sam quickly rushed over and knelt down next to him. Hearing her voice, he instantly looked over, and his eyes widened when he saw it was the older Sam. Had that... all been a dream? If he went to sleep again, would he go back to his seventeen year old life, into a world where Sam Puckett hated him?

"You were having a nightmare, I couldn't get you to wake up at all," she said softly, gently placing a face cloth on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"...Yeah...." Freddie swallowed, still feeling the pain there in his head, but not as much. "Thanks," he said, feeling the coolness of the cloth.

"No problem," Sam said, clearly looking relieved as she climbed into bed next to him. Freddie instantly pulled her close, as if she would disappear the second he let go. He was afraid she'd might.

"That must of been some dream," she said, looking up at him. He nodded, looking down at her with a small smile.

"You have no idea."

**

* * *

A/N:** -evil sounding music is playing on a record player near by- Mwahahahahaha! And that's my try at evilness. I was actually gonna have the whole he got into an accident, then got engaged to Sam thing a dream, but decided against it. I couldn't be that cruel. =]

Well, review. And for now, later days.


End file.
